A Rare Thing
by BakaDot
Summary: Severus didn't mind spending that one day alone. He'd come to expect his usual endless waiting. He certainly didn't expect a single owl to brave the terrible weather to deliver him a message.
1. A Rare Thing

**A Rare Thing**

A single dark figure rested in high backed armchair ensconced in the far corner of the simply decorated room. Brooding eyes stared into the flickering firelight. The figure moved, causing dancing shadows to race across the opposite wall riddled with leather bound books, some old and well worn, others new and perfectly preserved. The calm ticking of a single clock and the crackling of fire was all that broke the heavy silence.

"_Sev."_

The thin, dark figure flinched and shifted restlessly, long fingers digging harshly into the heavy chair's armrests.Dark eyes turning to gaze steadily up at the clock, willing, no _begging_ for the hand to turn to the twelfth hour.

"_Severus." _

The man leaned forward, potion stained fingers twitching to move and pick up the heavy tome lying haphazardly on the heavy wooden floor. He pulled himself and the book back to rest comfortably in his lap.

"_Snivellus!" _

The book thudded to the floor, and the shaking figure lifted one thin trembling hand to his face, rubbing his brow. The fire roared and the scratching of something on the window outside rent the air. Severus gazed dully at the plain, bedraggled barn owl clawing at the glass. Dragging himself out of the comfortable chair he made his way slowly to the window and grasped the hatch, flipping it open. There was a thud and a squeak as the speckled owl flopped onto the floor, smoking as though it had been on fire only moments ago. He sighed, bent down and tugged the pale envelope tucked close to the owl's body, gently placing it onto the mantel. Murmuring a levitating charm, he moved the owl to an old iron bird cage in the corner of the room.

"Sneedle."

There was a pop and a short, wrinkly being appeared in the room. He gestured toward the owl and the creature nodded.

"Does the master be needing some refreshments for the owl sir?" The elf asked. He nodded and flicked his wand at the cage, slamming the little door shut.

"Remove it from my presence as well." He instructed, before falling back into the arm chair. The elf shook its head up and down again vigorously, before disappearing with the cage in a pop. Severus sighed, and muttered "_accio_ letter." Grasping it, he deftly slid open the flap, slipping out the thin parchment within. He unfolded it and stared, blinked, and shook his head before rereading.

_Severus,_

_Mr. Potter is coming to Hogwarts next term. Keep a close eye on him will you?_

_Albus_

The dark haired man glared at the letter before tossing it into the flames. He pushed himself off the armchair before moving towards the elegant dark wood desk and pulling out a piece of parchment. Sparing a glance briefly for the heady mist outside, he scribed a quick response before neatly folding the note and called for the elf. With a pop Sneedle appeared, accepting the letter he peered up at the tall man with questioning eyes.

"Send this on the owl to Dumbledore."

"Yes sir." And the elf disappeared again. Severus ran a slender hand through his long hair tiredly. Stalking back over to his chair he thudded into it and sighed.

"_Accio_ firewhiskey. _Accio_ goblet." The objects flew and slammed into his open hands before he swiftly poured the liquid into the deep goblet. Setting the bottle on the ground he gulped down the alcohol that burned its way down his throat. He finished, placing the goblet gently on the small table next to the chair.

"_Mudblood!"_

Startled, Severus's eye twitched from its position to gaze deeply into the flames, his dark eyebrow's furrowed.

"_What is it Severusss? What did you hear?"_

The raven haired man flinched visibly and brought one hand up to clutch at his left fore-arm. Thin fingers scrabbled with the dark fabric of his sleeve and tore it, revealing the mark that marred the sallow skin of his limb. Looking down on it he suppressed a shudder at the implications of it. The mark had faded since the day ten years ago that had changed his loyalties. _Exactly_ ten years since _She_ had died.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies."_

He choked out a strangled sob. Oh how could he have been so foolish? He himself had been so much like a child, one of the very characteristics he despised in James Potter. He, priding his intelligence and loyalty to a cause he himself had thought just, hadn't been able to foresee that damage his foolish actions would create. Unable to realize that even Dumbledore couldn't have stopped _him_ from finding them and killing _Her_.

"_Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —_"

Burying his head in his hands he shuddered. How could he have forgotten Her _Gryffindor_ tendencies? He should've known She would sacrifice _Her_ life for the boy's.

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..._"

Rubbing at his eyes as they continued to itch uncomfortably, he reached for his wand, hand hovering over its usual spot; the sheathe hanging from the little table next to his chair. He grasped for it for but a moment before he remembered it was gone. The fire dimmed considerably, only a few flickering flames present on the charred log. Gone. His craving of dark magic would never again be sated. Not until _he_ comes back at least. Not until he has to masquerade as one of _his _again.

"_You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen." _

He shuddered; memories kept resurfacing, clawing their way to the front of his mind. Dark, buried memories of the time in _his_ services, memories that he had tried to forget existed. In an pointless effort to distract himself he pulled a copy of the recent Daily Prophet from underneath his chair. Frowning and remembering to reprimand the elf for putting it in such an odd place he spread it open.

The normally bold writing on the paper was blurred, pictures that had been stilled and curiously out of focus. He made a note to owl the Daily Prophet and complain about the dunderheads that worked the motion spells on the paper.

"_Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… Almost."_

Confused, he rubbed his brow. He should be preparing for the new term, preparing to face _Her_ child. He should be planning the boy's safety. Cautiously checking the new teachers' integrity at Hogwarts. Making certain he would not fail _Her_, cause _Her_ to be yet again disappointed with him.

"_You disgust me. You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?" _

He shuddered again; he did not care for Potter or his child, but _Her_… Worry for Her had been strong enough for him to concede that they too must be hidden along with Her if She was to survive. And to hear, even after the Dark Lord had been vanquished by the Potter brat… he somehow had enough power to return again, or so Dumbledore claimed.

"_You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"_

No. It was not possible. He lifted himself up out of his chair and headed towards the door out of his study. Stumbling up the stairs, he leaned heavily upon the balustrade. Nevermind showing weakness anymore. There is no one around to witness it, or whisper about it. The wall beside him swirled dangerously. He scowled at it, surely he did not consume that much firewhiskey?

"_You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."_

He lifted his foot onto the next stair only to have the stairway to disolving into fog. Yelling out hoarsely he grabbed onto the railing, clinging desperately to it, legs dangling dangerously. He groaned, and used his arms to pull his body exhaustedly onto the railing, resting there. He needed to return to the study. Grab his wand…

"_Nagini… Sssiahhnnssasshii."_

He panted, sliding down the railing carefully. He needed to get to his wand...His study was all that kept him safe recently, how could he have forgotten, or even… missed it? The choking clouds had permeated the entire house; the heat of his study was the only thing that kept it at bay. He pulled himself up and staggered back towards the door, tugging it open and stumbling inside. Slamming the door, his body collapsed onto the damp floor, forcing him to crawl towards the fire.

"_Take … It … Take … It …"_

The once burning furnace flickered pitifully. Once. Twice. He weakly pushed some of his magic towards it. It burst into existence, roaring briefly before settling back into its struggling flame. He groaned, fingers scrabbling on the dusty rug before the fire.

"Sneedle!" he gasped, his lungs rasping. The elf popped in.

"Master?" It asked. He gazed into its face with horror. The swirling, creeping, gray being had possessed this as well.

"More wood for the fire!" he gritted out, flinging a trembling hand at it. The elf nodded its featureless head briefly before popping and returning with wood. He gestured quickly towards the fire and the elf carefully placed the logs on it. He sighed, and nodded to the elf that popped out moments later.

"_Severus?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell me about the Dementors again?"_

He flinched, turning his eyes away from fire towards the clock. Not long before the day ended it seemed. The fire spat and hissed, causing his eyes to wander back to it. He choked. The logs the house elf had supplied were gray and cloying. They smothered the fire which twisted and shrieked in an attempt to escape. He sobbed. Not long until midnight... Not long at all. His eyes turned back towards the clock, counting down the minutes, seconds.

He scrabbled for his goblet and the bottle of firewhiskey. Uncorking it he poured it steadily into the cup 'till it was filled. He placed it back on the rug, dragged himself into an upright position and pulled the cup up to his lips. The room darkened, the normal warmth of it disappeared, replaced with a freezing, biting cold. He continued to watch the clock. Thirty seconds.

His finger's numbed, and the liquid inside the goblet crackled with cold. He put it to his lips before throwing it away swiftly. Cold. Too cold. Serverus touched a finger to his lips, feeling the burn of cold, before closing his eyes. Ten seconds.

"_Look … At … Me …."_

Green, beautiful familiar green. A green that filled him with warmth, love and hope. A green that forgave everything he had done, committed. Enveloping him in it's purity he did not open his eyes. Did not look around to see the fog, which had once been contained outside crack and break the glass, sliding its way into the room, twisting around his limbs, encasing his body in blankness.

He did not feel the fight leave his body. He did not feel the last recesses of his life slip away. He was blind to his little world. Blind to the desperate cruelty of life. Blind to his own self-hatred. He did not see the final vestiges of his false reality created after his own violent end, collapse.

He felt the warmth of green and love. He felt comfort and acceptance and _pride_. He finally could see _Her_ again. See the laughter, light and comfort that he had been missing for over two decades. Two decades of bitter never ending acceptance.

"Severus."

He opened his eyes, blinking owlishly.

"Severus, after all this time.. are you…? "

He smiled, a rare thing, and reached out for her hand, enveloping it in his.

"Always."

"_Always."_

….

Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! I've always wanted to do a Severus/Lily. Even though I don't ship it, it's just adorable! If you hadn't already realised, the people speaking in _italics_ are memories of his. And if you're confused a bit… Well… Someone should get it right? :D


	2. Chocolate Frogs and Clouds

**Authors Note**: I've decided to turn this into a collection of Lily/Severus one shots. Little snippets of what I would think their childhood before, during Hogwarts, maybe also a few surprises. In response to the genre? This probably could be considered fluff. Oh well, I'll put in some angst in my other mini-stories. Thanks for the reviews guys!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters/background in the Potter universe… They all belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

…

**Chocolate Frogs and Clouds**

The girl, no more than ten, grinned at the thin boy of a similar age lying spread out on the grass next to her. She pointed up at the sky with one small finger.

"See Sev? Doesn't that look like a—"

"Dementor!" the boy finished excitedly. The green eyed girl grinned at him again before pointing at another object. His narrow face twisted in thought before clearing and turning to smile slyly at her.

"Isn't it?" She asked, grinning again. He nodded, still smiling.

"'Tuney!" He said in satisfaction. She giggled, stretching her body like a cat, out on the grass. He tore his gaze off her before turning to stare steadily into the clouds, a faint smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Sev. You don't suppose 'Tuney will be lonely without me do you?" She asked hesitantly. He snorted, folding his skinny arms behind his head.

"She's got plenty of friends don't she? Anyway, she's a muggle. She'll be fine." He said arrogantly. She nodded thoughtfully before turning on her side to look at him properly.

"What if I'll be lonely?" She whispered. He shook his head, staring stubbornly up at the gentle clouds.

"You got me don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" She still looked unconvinced. He stood abruptly, offering a hand to her. She accepted, pulling herself up to stand hesitantly next to him, threading the fingers of her hands through his.

"Don't worry! We'll be best friends forever and learn lots of magic! We'll be so good that we won't have to think about the annoying things like being lonely." He said, grinning at her. She smiled and laughed. "We'll slay lots of dragons!" He yelled.

"And fly on broomsticks!" She shouted, giggling as they spun around together. "And nobody will be able to tell us that we're freaks!"

"Lot's an' lots of people will look up to us!" he continued joyfully, still spinning with their hands linked. "We won't have to worry about muggles!" She grinned and laughed releasing his hands and sending them both flying to land on the grass, breathing heavily and chuckling.

"What are you… freaks doing?" Came a shout from far away. Still laughing they turned to see a skinny girl come storming towards them. "Lily! You're not supposed to talk to him!" the girl yelled. Lily scrambled up and smoothed out her dress. The dark haired boy propped himself up on his elbow to scowl at the unwanted interruption.

"'Tuney! You can't tell me what to do!" The green eyed girl said scathingly. Petunia looked at her angrily.

"He's a Snape!" She hissed. Lily looked at her, shocked.

"So what?" Lily asked, confused.

"His family isn't good!" Petunia continued, darting glances at the raven haired boy still lying on the grass. "And he's a freak!"

"Well, if he's a freak so am I 'Tuney!" Lily yelled. The thin, tall girl looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"I suppose you are then!" She stated mulishly.

"Stop insulting us filthy muggle! You're trash!" Severus snarled, pulling himself up off the grass. Petunia glared at him, before tossing her head and stalking off towards home. Lily gazed after her sadly before turning to Severus.

"Sev. Muggles aren't trash." Lily stated.

"I've yet to see one that could convince me otherwise." He said stubbornly, crossing his bony arms. She shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She whispered, "I need to go home, it's nearing supper anyway."

He nodded his head before giving a short stilted wave. She waved at him before stumbling off after her sister.

…

The boy looked around carefully before slipping his hand into the drawer and pulling out the slip of parchment. He closed the sliding compartment slowly and quietly before creeping out of the room. He slid down the hallway and into Lily's bedroom.

"What did you get?" A voice asked. He turned to gaze steadily up into green eyes. He grinned and showed her the letter. She beckoned to him and the carefully padded over to sit on her bed, cross legged with her. He passed it to her and waited as she flipped open the paper and scrunched her nose in concentration.

"What's it say?" He asked curiously. She half smiled before passing it back to him. He quickly read it before letting it fall onto the bed covers.

"How'd the letter even get to Hogwarts?" He asked, his brow furrowed in deep thought. She shrugged but grinned.

"'Tuney doesn't think we're freaks after all then! She wants to be a witch too!" She stated with relish. He shook his head, that wasn't important right now.

"Mum says that they have secret magical police working to keep this sort of thing from happening. How'd she get a letter to _and_ a reply from _Dumbledore_?" He mused, still staring at the letter lying innocently on Lily's bedspread.

Lily shrugged and picked the letter back up carefully. "So who's _Dumblydore_ anyway?" she asked quietly. He grinned.

"He's the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding world!" He stated proudly. Lily stared at him for a moment.

"How d'you know?" She was curious. He smiled slyly before tapping his nose.

"It's a secret." She stared at him in frustration.

"Tell me Sev!" he shook his head rapidly. She grinned before pouncing on him, slender fingers tickling him through his threadbare smock. He giggled, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine! I got it from a chocolate frog!" he gasped out. She looked at him, confused.

"What kind of chocolate frog?" She asked.

"A magic one of course." He said, brushing himself off. She looked at him suspiciously.

"When did you get a magic chocolate frog? And how did it tell you about Dumblybore?"

"_Dumbledore_, and Mum gave it to me on my birthday." He stated, still brushing himself off.

"You got a magic chocolate frog from your Mum? Did it taste nice?" She looked at him excitedly. His face turned a violent red before coughing.

"No, Mum just gave me the wrapper. It was all she had from when she was younger." He said quietly. She went silent, fingers picking at the cover.

"Are… Is he still…?" She asked tentatively. He nodded, wrapping his arms around his thin body. She smiled at him sadly, before reaching over towards her nightstand and pulling out an thick book.

Attempting to distract him she asked "Want to study some potions?"

…

Don't forget to review people!


	3. Of Loyalties and Potions

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading my previous chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it… And I hope I don't disappoint with this one. Do note that this entire thing wouldn't be in chronological order. I'll be skipping years occasionally and back peddling to others. What do you guys want me to write about? I'll do little version's of Severus' life If you wish… I'm happy to do a little one-shot AU or non-canon for you guys for some as well… Reveal your secrets… To… Me…

**Disclaimer**: All things from the Potter Universe belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing.

…

**Of Loyalties and Potions**

A thin boy clad in an old Hogwarts uniform sat in the corner of an obviously Slytherin common room. He was bent over a heavy tome that rested precariously on his bony lap, reading intently and absorbing the text word for word. An older blonde haired boy turned around to face him from his spot on the luxurious lounge.

"Severus, you do know that you don't have to study every hour of every day don't you?" the boy drawled. Said boy ignored him, eyes scanning lines of old English writing. Annoyed, the blonde rose to his feet elegantly and strolled over to peer at the dark haired boy. He pulled a chair from one of the tables and sat on it backwards, observing the quiet boy.

"Lucius. What do you want?" Severus murmured, eyes still reading the book. Lucius made a face of disgust.

"To sleep, obviously. I certainly cannot do that whilst you're down here with the light on and coming to bed at Merlin knows whatever hours." Lucius sniffed, "I don't fancy having to face the Gryffindors tomorrow looking _worse_ than they do."

Severus sighed, gently closed his book before pulling himself into standing position. Lucius grinned and gestured towards the stairs that lead to their dormitories.

"After you, your highness," Lucius whispered, bowing mockingly. Severus glared and hit him on the back of his head lightly with the ancient tome. Lucius winced and rubbed his head in mock pain. "Ouch, remind me never to annoy you again. _Muggle_ punishment is barbaric…. _My Lord_."

Severus sneered at the blonde. "Remind me never to come in acquaintance with a cretin such as you next time I get the option to choose." Lucius smirked and moved swiftly ahead of the dark haired boy, climbing the stairs steadily. Severus followed, scowling.

Opening the door and slipping inside, Lucius flicked his wand once, turning on the lights. Severus stepped inside, clicking the door shut softly. Lucius sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes inelegantly.

"You sometimes partner with the mudblood chit during potions didn't you?" Lucius asked, undoing his tie swiftly.

"… Yes," Severus said carefully, moving to his bed and swiftly dragging down the covers. Lucius snorted, transfiguring the rest of his uniform into nightclothes, he sat on the edge of the bed staring at the thin boy opposite him.

"Ah, okay. Would you mind if Avery used a couple of new curses on her?" He asked casually. Severus's head shot up to glare at him.

"Why do you need my permission?" Severus snapped. Lucius smirked, gripping the edge of the bed tightly and leaning forward.

"Someone has to teach the little mudblood a lesson." He said viciously, causing Severus' brow to furrow.

"You do not need my permission to do so." He spoke stiffly, changing quickly into his threadbare nightshirt. Lucius grinned.

"Are you sure you want _Avery_ to curse her?" he asked softly, continuing to stare straight at the dark haired boy.

Severus hesitated, then shook his head, "even if I was to tell you no, you would still do it anyway," he said quietly. Lucius smiled slyly.

"What if I told you you could make sure Avery wasn't the one to curse her?" Lucius asked, pointing his wand carelessly at the fire, lighting it. Severus froze; he sat down on the bed opposite the blonde and sighed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, resigned.

"Curse her, Severus. Prove your loyalty." He hissed, "show your loyalty to the Dark Lord." Severus nodded slowly, and then smiled.

"My loyalty to him has never wavered, Lucius. Although, I cannot say the same about you." He sneered, his sallow skin seemed paler in the weak firelight. Lucius glared.

"My loyalty is not in question."

"Are you sure?"

"… Most certain. Surely Severus, you would leap at the chance to use dark magic and be praised for it?"

"I do however choosing Evans is a bad choice. Every fool and his familiar knows she is one of Dumbledore's _favourites_."

"… Do you question _his_ judgement?"

"The Dark Lord would not make such a _Gryffindor_ decision." Severus said, bringing the hand of one arm to touch his left forearm. Lucius smiled in satisfaction, pointed his wand and murmured a spell. The room dimmed except for the small fire at one end of it. The rustling of bed covers and the crackling of burning wood was all that broke the silence.

"You would do well to remember that Severus."

…

"Snivellus!" Severus sighed, hitching his bag up higher he walked faster ignoring whoever was advancing towards him. In an instant he was sent hurtling out into the garden landing harshly on the grass. Hissing, he rolled over and onto his feet, his hand slowly sliding into his pocket to grasp his wand.

"Snivellus! What did you Death Eaters do to Peter?" Severus shrugged and twisted his face into a sneer.

"I have no idea what you mean, Potter." He said silkily, his hand caressing his wand. Potter glared at him and stamped his foot. _Child_, he thought in disgust. Black pointed his wand at his face angrily.

"One of you cursed him!" Potter yelled, flinging his wand out to point vaguely in his direction. Severus made a disgusted face before shrugging again.

"I don't doubt that Potter. Of course, your miniscule mind could not comprehend that of course it wouldn't be me. I have much better things to do than to spend the day plotting your entire group's downfall, amusing as it may be." Severus said, withdrawing his wand out of his pocket. His ears picked up a few noises coming behind. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

"Regulus," he said, "Avery, come out will you?" The two strode up to stand at his side. Potter snarled.

"Death Eaters only travel in packs then," growled Black. Regulus smiled at him coldly before turning to Severus.

"My apologies, Severus. I didn't think my brother would be so…"

"Idiotic? Dim-witted?" Severus offered, a small smile playing about his lips. Regulus grinned and flicked a lazy hand dismissively in Black's direction. Potter started forward, baring his wand pathetically. Severus flicked his wand in his direction, sending him flying backwards.

"Wha—"

"Black, remove your terribly lacking self from my presence. I find you as distasteful as I did six years ago," Severus sneered, pointing his wand in Black's direction. Avery stepped forward warningly and Regulus held his wand in his hand in preparation. Black glared and stumbled off, pulling Potter off the ground and tugging them both away.

"You know they'll probably get you back for this." Regulus said, watching the two walk hastily off. Severus nodded and turned to both of them.

"I don't normally thank people, but I was in a hurry, and unfortunately I was _distracted_," he said this in a way that made the others think that just maybe he was talking about something more like dirt at the bottom of his shoe instead of two annoyances. Severus glanced at Regulus, held out his hand. Regulus shook it, as well as Avery. The dark haired boy moved quickly off in the direction of the Library. They looked at each other, shrugged and strolled off.

…

Severus sat pouring over an ancient text he had slipped from the restricted section. _How curious, _he thought. _If I just_—.

"Severus." The dark haired boy sighed, marked the page and looked up.

"Narcissa, what do I owe the pleasure?" He said sarcastically, the girl standing in front of him looked down at him haughtily.

"I need your help with a potion." Severus, who had been in that point in time turning around to collect something out of his book bag, froze and turned around to face her again.

"What one?" He asked, curious.

"Veritaserum, I know it takes a long time to brew, but I was thinking perhaps—"

"How much of it?"

"Only enough for one use," she said brusquely. He nodded slowly, his mind spinning before he glanced up sharply at her.

"If you could manage to get me a room by myself _and_ provide me with the ingredients, I'd be happy to," he drawled. She smiled and nodded.

"No problem, I can get Lucius to talk to Regulus about moving in with Avery." He nodded, satisfied and she nodded and ducked out of his view. He stared after her before shaking his head, _how curious_.

…

"It won't be long now, Severus. Only a few months to go." Lucius said, unfolding The Daily Prophet and scanning it. Severus nodded, pulling the teacup up to his lips and taking a sip.

"What does the Dark Lord require me to do?" He asked, looking down at a potions journal he had in front of him.

"Just one more potion and then you'll finally be marked." Severus' lips curved upwards in a small smile before pointedly looking at Lucius' left arm.

"I'll deliver the latest batch of _his_ potion by owl… Regulus' one will do won't it?" He asked, flicking a page over in the small leather bound book. Lucius hummed in agreement. A couple of bickering first years stumbled into the small café, speaking loudly.

"How long ago was it that I was that innocent, Lucius?" he asked, glancing up briefly at the students. Lucius chuckled.

"Since before the night I tested your faith in the Dark Lord, and your understanding." Lucius murmured causing Severus to scoff.

"You could've been more _Slytherin_ about it," he sneered, bringing the cup back up for another drink. Lucius smiled slyly, before reaching for his cup.

"And you realise it after how many years?"

"I realised it before, I was just too naïve to mention it." The words _to you_ remained unspoken.

"The Dark lord does value you, Severus. A lot more than you think," Lucius said softly, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't realise just how much you got away with." Severus chuckled.

"He values having someone skilled in potions, he values not having to rely on simpletons and peons to follow through with his orders."

"There is that," Lucius said, amused, "could also be your charming self of course." Severus snorted into his tea, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

…

The room was dark as a tall, skinny boy sat at a table, his head bent over an old potions diary. The only light came from a weak candle that hovered next to his parchment. He turned to the parchment with a quill and wrote swiftly down the names of several ingredients before turning to a small iron cauldron that lay innocently on the desk. He flicked his wand, levitating numerous ingredients that lay on the table and delicately moving them into the seemingly thick substance at the bottom.

He sighed, satisfied, and pulled himself up to reach for a small potions satchel and sliding out the numerous glass cylinders. He neatly poured small amounts of potion into each vial before sealing them and slipping them back into their compartments. He sat down gently on his chair before quickly finishing his notes and scrawling a quick note and gently sliding it in with the potions.

The dark haired boy grinned, a strange sight, and carefully shut the satchel, sealing it with magic and binding it to open only for _him_. Only a few months before _that_ time.

…

Thanks for reading! Phew, 2k words for this one. But then, The first bit as you could tell was when Severus was younger, probably in his third year, and Lucius was obviously a seventh. If you're wondering why they were rooming together, it would be neatly explained by the fact that Lucius is a Malfoy _and_ a prefect. He doesn't need to be questioned. I guess the little moment with Narcissa is a bit of a teaser for another chapter, it also helps explain why for some reason Severus has his own rooms.


End file.
